


Reconcilable

by Baileys



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the case in Long Island the team arrive home to discover even grounded Reid still manages to get into trouble. Tag to season 5 episode 3 'Reckoner'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcilable

**Author's Note:**

> Reckoner - what you need to know: Reid wasn't allowed to fly in this episode because he hadn't been cleared by a doctor after being shot in knee and Hotch being Hotch caught the paperwork, hence Reid spent the entire case with Garcia.   
> Also all medical info from Internet - am not a doctor, so suspension of disbelief if not exactly spot on? Cheers very much.

The team returned from the case and were heading back to the BAU when the elevator doors opened to reveal not their usual welcome party of Garcia smiling brightly, but a hallway full of gawkers and beyond the glass doors a commotion of EMTs and medical equipment in the middle of the bullpen.

“What’s going on?” Emily asked first.

Hotch and Morgan were already pushing their way through the doors wearing identical expressions of concern when they all heard the building high pitched electric charge and climatic clunk of a defibrillator.

JJ rushed forward only to be stopped by Anderson, freezing the second she caught sight of just who the EMT’s were shocking back to life. “Oh god!”

Morgan barrelled through the crowd reaching Penelope. Grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around she presented him a face of tears mixed with heavy black mascara running down her cheeks. She was standing next to the stretcher where the two EMT’s were shocking Reid with the paddles and counting compressions. His terror was short lived because the second he tried to ask what the hell was happening the monitor attached to the too still body of his friend beeped loudly and repeatedly indicating a heartbeat.

“We’ve got a rhythm, let’s move.” One EMT shouted to her companion.

“Garcia?” Morgan called, unable to fully process what he was seeing.

Penelope clocked him, then the others and looked relived to see them, smiling in relief through the tears as the EMTs bagged Spencer still unconscious and pushed him out on the stretcher, the team following close behind. “I... I have to go, I have - someone should be with him.” Garcia stuttered heading towards Reid, not really acknowledging anyone.

“Morgan” Hotch ordered forcefully chin pointing at the elevator with Reid already on board.

Wasting no time he jumped in with the paramedic’s just as the doors were closing. Shuffling up in the corner near his head Morgan noticed his eyes were now open, glassy looking but open, one lax hand reached out and Morgan grabbed it.

“I’m here kid.” He stroked Reid’s hair, holding his gaze firmly trying to pass on some strength and confidence to counteract the worry he just couldn’t keep out of his voice. “Just stay with us.”

.

Hotch stopped Garcia from following Morgan and watched the doors, waiting for them to close before turning to her, asking the question on everyone’s lips. “What happened?”

“Oh my god,” she opened panic seeping into each and every syllable. “He was fine! I gave him another lollipop for solving the case you know how he likes sugar and goodness he could really do with gaining some weight because they practically picked him up one handed-”

“Garcia,” Hotch interrupted, gently trying to stem the babble, but she continued as if he’d not spoken.

“He was being his usual sweet self and I was teasing him because earlier he’d said he was a blinker, but then when you called to say you were coming home he complained of a headache and he got up and he just… just fell and, and he wasn’t breathing and I, I screamed and Kevin he - Anderson used the emergency paddle things and then the ambulance came." 

Her lightning speed retelling complete with hand actions came to a sudden mystified stop and as her mind caught up with her mouth processing exactly what had happened Hotch remained still, thinking over her words. JJ was in clear shock, Emily’s features were openly passive, wide glassy eyes the only part of her giving away the abject fear she was experiencing as the reality sunk in. He stared into the bullpen watching Kevin and Anderson usher the onlookers back to their departments. Once satisfied he’d gotten the details straight in his head to form a cohesive story Hotch looked around at his remaining team members. They looked back and Rossi read his mind.

“Go, go we’ll catch up.”

Hotch nodded curtly, a thank you to Dave before drawing Garcia away with him to recall the elevator, she was still holding Reid’s book bag.

.

Entering the hospital they found Reid in his own room, Morgan stood next to him still with a firm grasp on his hand.

“What did they say?” Hotch asked immediately, relieved to find Reid awake with only an oxygen mask over his face and pulse-ox on his finger attached to a monitor which was beeping steadily in the back ground.

“He threw a blood clot and it travelled to his lungs, stopped his heart. They tried giving him injections but the doctor thinks surgery’s the better option at this point.”

Hotch’s worry intensified upon hearing that news. Feeling the phantom pain from his own heeled injuries keenly he approached the bed on unsteady legs to see Spencer looking up at him over the mask. He looked scared.

“Is the clot related to his bullet wound?” Hotch asked Morgan softly, keeping his worried gaze on Reid, offering him a sad smile of understanding.

Morgan nodded, “likely cause,” quietly adding, “Reid told them about flying when he wasn’t cleared and…” The accompanying shrug and head bob told him all he needed to know.

They both sighed and closed theirs eyes in recognition of what could have been before looking down at Reid gravely.

“I know I messed up,” Reid said abruptly, moving the mask to one side, sounding scared and near tears, “but I really can’t take you being mad at me right now.”

Hotch’s mild anger melted away instantly and softening his stern gaze he slumped, sitting on the bed placing one hand on his shoulder. Covers rustling beneath him Reid struggled to push himself up and seeing what he was attempting Aaron met him halfway wrapping both arms around his back.

“I’m not mad,” Hotch said reassuringly, hugging Reid tight and planting a kiss to the side of his forehead, “Right now I’m just happy you’re okay.”

He actually smiled a little, feeling overwhelmed, and near tears himself as Spencer broke down on his shoulder. With all they’ve been over the past few months, car bombs, shootings, stabbings and the loss, however temporary, of his son, Aaron didn’t think he had it in him to survive yet another tragedy, which losing Reid certainly would be. Garcia walked in at that moment and Hotch caught her eye, silently thanking her for all she did while they weren’t there. She returned his weak smile, reaching out and stroking the back of Reid’s soft curly hair, her own tears building up yet again at the sight of him. Hotch loosened his hold and Reid remained sitting upright, sniffing his tears staring at the bed sheets in embarrassment causing Garcia to move in for her own hug as he tried to pull himself together.

A knock at the door made everyone jump, including Morgan who had moved to the corner of the room where he probably thought Hotch couldn’t see him trying to keep his own tears at bay. For a couple of alpha male FBI agents they certainly were a weepy pair today. The random Reid-like thought made Hotch laugh.

“We’ll be moving Spencer to surgery in a few minutes.” The doctor who’d entered informed them, quickly adding, “An Embolectomy maybe a rare treatment for a pulmonary embolism but we expect no further complications. All being well he should be home by tomorrow night.”

“Thank you,” Hotch nodded and smiled, appreciating her trying to comfort them.

The room filled with bodies soon after the doctor left and he Garcia stood up, stepping around the bed next to Morgan to make space.

“Hey what’s the news?” Emily spoke first as Reid was wiping the last traces of tears from his eyes.

“I’m really, really sorry.” Spencer leaned back looking completely exhausted, letting Hotch replace his oxygen mask once he was lying against the pillows.

“Spence it’s okay,” JJ told him in her usual soft tone, even though she had no idea yet what he was sorry for.

Rossi smiled at Reid when his watery eyes landed on him and Hotch could see Dave put as much comfort into his gaze as possible before saying, “We’re glad you’re all right, nothing else matters, okay?” Receiving a nod from Spencer he then stepped aside, letting the doctor and scrub nurses with a trolley in. “Looks like your rides here.”

They were asked to leave so Reid could be changed and prepped for surgery.

“Can one of us stay with him?” Morgan asked eyeing the doctor, pointing out without words Reid’s accelerated breathing.

She seemed to consider it, “Okay one of you can stay, but only until we move him.”

Morgan looked to Hotch who nodded approval and with a quick squeeze of Reid’s hand followed the others into the hallway. Once the door closed behind them they all deflated, giving into the need to relax and not panic. The fear they’d been concealing in the small room for Reid’s sake now showing itself in varying ways. Hotch moved to the side, out the way, hand covering his face taking a moment to pull himself together before he faced everyone to answer their questions.

“So what’s the story?” Rossi asked gently, Emily and JJ gathering around him.

Hotch dropped his hand and looked to Garcia to check she was good before speaking.

“Blood clot from his knee injury, but their confident he’ll recover without complications.”

“That’s why he’s sorry isn’t it?” JJ snapped all hint of softness gone.

Hotch nodded solemnly. Emily took longer, but she clued into what no one was saying as well. Rossi never showed his hand, but from his comment to Reid just now he’d obviously guessed already.

“If you hadn’t caught the paperwork” Emily gapped. “My god…”

“It would have probably gotten worse on the flight out…” it didn’t need stating ‘where his chances of survival would have been much, much slimmer.’

“Of all the stupid…” JJ was angry.

“Be mad with him later, right now he’s scared and needs our support,” Hotch ordered well aware of his own mixed feelings, having been torn between wanting to hug the crap out of him just now and tear him a new one for being such an idiot.

“I’m betting he won’t pull the ‘But I am a doctor’ card again anytime soon.” Rossi joked trying to cheer them up.

Hotch actually smiled.

.

The hospital corridor was empty and quiet, lights dimmed to give the illusion of night time. Reid was settled back in his room, having been in and out of surgery within thirty minutes. As promised there were no complications and chances were he’d be released tomorrow with strict instructions to keep his feet firmly on the ground until he’d been checked over again by a medical doctor in a weeks’ time. Up until hearing that very good news everyone had been in a state of combined denial, each not wanting to face the possibility of losing Reid through his own foolishness no matter how well intentioned.

Rossi hung around after the girls left for the night having promised to return in the morning with coffee and chocolate. Hotch had said his own goodbyes already and was checking in with the kid’s doctor about home arrangements for when he’s released before heading home himself. Morgan was in the cafeteria fetching coffee, knowing him planning on staying the night no matter what anyone said. So while all was quiet he snuck back into Reid’s room, shutting the door gently behind him. The kid looked asleep, but Rossi knew better.

As soon as he sat down on the bed Reid looked up.

“How you feeling?” Rossi asked casually, keeping his voice pitched low.

“Guilty,” Reid mumbled, mouth awkwardly slurring his words from the anaesthetic.

“You should be.” Rossi said bluntly, adding a concerned smile to ease the blow.

A tear escaped Reid’s eye, but Rossi didn’t falter. “You know I’m reminded of a time when I was seventeen,” he began thoughtfully, “my father had this 1957 Corvette which he spent just about every Saturday afternoon I can remember waxing on the driveway. I asked to borrow it for a date and he agreed, then the day before I accidentally smashed my hand into the face of another senior.”

“Why?” Reid asked, filling his intentional pause.

“Ah that isn’t so important right now. What is important is that the car was essential to the success of my date if you know what I mean.” Rossi winked, he honestly didn’t know if Reid did actually know what he meant, but since it had no bearing on the point of his story he was more than happy to skip over an explanation. “My father said I couldn’t borrow the car because my hand was messed up and I wouldn’t handle the stick. I thought I could and took the car anyway.”

“What happened?”

“What do you think?” Rossi shrugged, “I crashed it into my date’s parent’s garden fence, spent the rest of my senior year working to pay off the damage. That car was his pride and joy.”

“Did you’re father forgive you?” Reid asked quietly looking down at his gown, playing with a loose thread.

“Dad’s always forgive their kids.” Rossi’s eyes twinkled, pleased that despite recent evidence to the contrary that high IQ was capable of more than just fact retention.

Reid smiled tightly, looking embarrassed and warmed all at the same time. Standing up Rossi leaned down and placed a kiss to Reid’s overly warm forehead with a satisfied smile.

"I’m sorry.” He sniffed, eyes adverted, voice heavy with self-recrimination.

“I know” Rossi squeezed his shoulder, talking softly “Hotch knows too and so do the others.”

Reid sat up quickly and Rossi held him close, letting him rest his head against his chest. Morgan stepped in quietly behind them, making a joke about all the hugs going around and feeling left out. It made Reid laugh as intended sending tears and snot all over the front of Dave’s jacket before Morgan moved in to claim his own hug, Rossi passing Reid over like a toy won at the fair.

“I’m never going to ignore medical advice again I promise.” Reid announced tiredly as he was placed back on the bed by Morgan, sounding much happier.

Rossi moved towards the door, “glad to hear it kiddo,” gaze moving to look at Derek with a nod and smile.

“And I promise not to act like I know better than an actual doctor too,” he added sheepishly, eyelids slowly closing.

“Baby steps, Pretty boy” Rossi heard Morgan say with a chuckle as he shut the door. “Baby steps.”

End.


End file.
